1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical connector and more particularly to an optical connector with improved retaining element to be mounted onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional optical connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board typically comprises an insulative housing having an insertion hole for receiving an optical signal transmission plug, and an optical element which may be a photoelectric converter retained in a rear portion of the housing for transferring and receiving an optical signal to/from the optical signal transmission plug. The optical element defines a plurality of soldering legs for being soldering onto the printed circuit board. In order to retaining the optical connector reliably to the printed circuit board, the optical connector is designed to include an metal shell covering the housing, the shell is provided with a number of retaining legs fixed on the printed circuit board to attach the optical connector to the printed circuit board. However, the metal shell needs to be made large in dimension to enclose the housing, therefore increasing the overall cost of the optical connector.
It is thus desired to provide an optical connector having an improved retaining portion.